The Birth Of Arbalest
by Ayanokoujisouma
Summary: ARX-7 Arbalest, the only one mithril's AS that can generate Lamda Driver. Or is it? the number 7, is a proof that there many of the prototype have been created before. let we begin to look at the past


~Record #1 Argyros ~

As an pro pilot in Arm Slaves (AS) combat and Maneuvers, Nove (A/N: Read as Nowe) Rivers, coming to Australia because of rumor that a security firm, researched a brand new third generation AS, the M-9 series.

The name of the security firm, is Argyros, located in middle of Sidney. The Argyros Security Company, as the name implied, work on providing a security issue to a private individuals or company, by hiring a personnel specialized and trained to protect them. The company itself is a rapid growing company and already begin its operation about 8 years ago, it have branch in all over the globe.

The main selling point of this security company, is the high-tech security equipment like ASes, and well trained mercenary. Guarantying perfect securities in legal way, of course. They won't go and work for shady client. All of their work is already permitted by each government their client belongs. Overall, it's a very safe and promising security option.;

He entered the building that named Skyscraper, the main office of the company. The building is not too high, despite being named Skyscraper. But, inside, full of high-tech equipment all-over the building. The workers uniform is somewhat like in Intel headquarters rather than in security firm that harbors many skilled mercenaries. For all of the employee wears a formal wear, that made them looks like a high-class bodyguards or something like that.

He walk to the front counter, and talks to the receptionist there "My name is Rivers, I wish to talk to Mr. Jerome Borda, please"

"Mr. Rivers, right. Yes, I confirmed your appointment, sir" said a pretty woman with silky black hair and emerald eyes that sit in counter. "Please wait here for a while, sir. Mr. Jackson will come to pick you up in a while" said her again as she show Nove the waiting sofas with her hand.

"Thank you, Miss…" Nove purposely not finishing his sentence

"My name is Oreily, Oreily Lin" she said with a very charming smile to Nove.

"Oh, yes, Thank you very much, Miss. Lin" Nove said with gentleman like manner. And he walked to the waiting sofas.

Its have not been a minute, when a young gentleman approaching him "Mr. Rivers, I presume?"

"Yes" said Nove shortly "and you must be Jackson-san" said him again as he reached out his hand waiting for a shake.

"Yes" said the man named Jackson as he reach Nove's hand. "Come, please follow me. Admiral Broda is waiting for you"

So, as the two walk into the Admiral's room, Nove spotted the young woman, about her early 20. or maybe about 19 y/o. is talking with a little girl with a bright silver hair, about junior grade school. He can't hear what they talking about because there are some distance between him and the two. But, he can hear some part of it. Looks like they are talking about 'current ASes, movement deficiency' or something like 'new turbine and new safe nuclear power for next generation ASes'. The latter very caught his attention, but unfortunately he can't stop and just barging into their conversations. Besides, he already a destination for now. And making an Admiral waiting because he want to eavesdropping for girls talk, hardly can become a solid reason.

_Oh well, if the next generation AS is really there. Then I'll know the new technologies the girls talking about by myself then._

"We have arrived, Mr. Rivers" said Jackson as he opened the door with some sort of passcode on the door console "Admiral Broda is inside"

"Thank you, Jackson-san" said the young mercenary "and please drop the Mr please, I am just 20 you know?"

"Affirmative, Rivers-san" said the secretary

"Just Nove is suffice, can we talk like a friend? I can't stand business like manner" said the boy

"Of course" reply the gentleman beside him.

The two of them walked in to the room, there, standing behind the only desk that on the room, a salt-pepper colored hair old man, from his look, he appear about 60-years old. With a warm eyes and mild demeanor aura emitting from him.

"Mr. Nove Rivers, right?"

"Yes, sire!!" replied Nove with salute to the man in front of him.

"At ease" said the man again, then, he picked up the phone, punched a several numbers on the phone before the phone was connected instantly "Its me, call the two of them to come in"

About two minutes after the call, a man accompanied by a young girl entered the room. The two of them wears lab suit. And their looks is a researcher type. The man is a common dark skinned old man, with a body somewhat more like a athlete than a researcher. As for the woman, she was a young girl, about 17, with a long brunette hair, tied in ponytail. And two garnet colored eyes so enchanting that contrast with her pale white skin.

"Mr. Rivers, let me introduce you" said the Admiral "Professor Bani Murouta and Miss Iria Schrodinger"

"Nice to meet you, Prof and Miss" said Nove with a gentlemen like greeting then give his hand expecting shake hand.

"Nice to met you too" says the professor, accepting the handshake. The girl behind him, didn't return Nove handshake though. Instead she stare fiercely to the Nove before she finale said "I'll expecting the best from you, lieutenant"

"Don't so strict to him, Iria"

"We don't have much time prof, Lieutenant, Please follow us"

Iria left the room, Prof. Bani just smiled, he patted Nove's shoulder and say "Lets go boy, let me show you what will you do here"

Nove follow the professor into the elevator that going down into 5 stories underground. When he come out from the elevator, a big hangar for research purpose, filled by a dozen of researchers. And supercomputers all around the premises.

"Here, let me show you the new baby" said professor.

A tall and slender figure, with a very flexible joint in all around the body. And the feet design promising a swift and agile movement. The body itself wasn't like any other models before, it was very agility-based design. The armors isn't as hard and thick as M-6s. but, its more thinner decreasing a weight load. And the body frame is so firm and can withstand extreme maneuvers. The head unit, more like human than any other before. With a green mono lens to protect the eyes behind it. It was painted a stone colored grey.

"Behold, the 3rd generation AS, the M-9 Gernsback" said Bani, spread his hand in the sight of the AS behind him.

"This is the M-9" said Nove, still can't believe that his desire was granted this fast "I will pilot this?"

"No"

A woman voice can be hear from the front of them, walking right into them. Iria, with her hand holds the portable PDA. Looks like she just back from adjusting one M-9 data "You will be her partner" said Iria while her finger was pointing the way she came from.

"That's…"

Its model is looks like a M-9, but it's a little different from the others. It "Specialty" is the head that have more horn than the normal one, the body have a part that more sharp shaped than a round shaped body of the M-9s. it tight, however, have a something like a waist protector. And it had a feet more slender. And it back had several installments attached to its backpack. It got a two large knife in back of its 'waist belt'. And a the paint theme is a black overall, with a several red in its body, arms and some on legs and head area, with a little bit yellow in its cooler and sensors. It eyes wasn't wearing mono lens. Instead, it showing a two eyes, that make it more dangerous than the normal M-9s.

"This is ARX-5 Halberd" explains Iria. "Its mobility and agility is more than M-9s, but, as you see, we have to reduce the armor to gain more mobility"

"Halberd" said Nove while he entranced by the design of the unit "can I ask something?"

"Of course"

"Why build more advance unit? The M-9 itself was like ten year ahead from current technology" said Nove "So, why bother to make more advanced unit?"

"Because we will need it, sooner or later" said Bani

"Need it? For what?"

"That will be explained to you after you passed the aptitude test to pilot Halberd" Iria said with coldly gaze to Nove.

After said that, Iria told Nove to change into pilot suits. And tell him that he will be a test pilot for a while. Nove replied by a short "Okay" then going to the change room. Despite that many question is inside his head, Nove can't let a chance to test the latest product. The Argyros maybe a suspicious company, but the job itself doesn't really suspicious. At least to him, test piloting a new model AS wasn't a new thing for him. He already tested two models before, so he already have experience doing a test pilot job. But, to test a technology 10 years ahead? This is, of course his first time.

Nervousness but, in the same time, he feel so happy. Its not about testing a new toy that make him so happy. But, that he wouldn't have to go to war again, not have to killing people, massacred them, trample them with ASes, shoot them without any mercy. He is now free from battle field, free from bloody battlefield.

At least that was his thought….

The new unit, the new weapon, tool for war. And like any other weapon. Its have two sides. And so the weapon called Harpe, will mark the first spark of war. A long war, with the unknown terrorist forces.


End file.
